


Love is as easy as 123

by TheNerdGun



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slightly implied/referenced character death, a.m. Btw, fluff I guess idk, i can hear the birds chirping, i need to sleep, it's 4:20 rn lmao, slightly implied/referenced character injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 09:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11205297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerdGun/pseuds/TheNerdGun
Summary: Just some 4:20am thoughts about Hearth loving Blitz





	Love is as easy as 123

If there was one thing that Hearth learned while growing up, it was that love was hard work. It was tiring and exhausting and most of the time his efforts never paid off, his father a tyrant and his mother disappointed.

If you loved something, or someone, it was easier for them to be taken away from you, too. He had learned that the hard way, first with his brother, second with Magnus (though he _did_  end up going to Valhalla), and almost with Blitz.

Blitz, who's cared about him since they've met, who's been with him through thick and thin. Hearth is so, _so_  grateful to have met Blitz.

If there was one thing that Hearth was disappointed by, it was not knowing when it had started. When had he started falling? When did he stop? Has he _even_  stopped?

These questions were constantly swimming through his head, alongside the struggles he's went through to make his family happy, to get his family to love him.

If there was one thing that Blitz has taught him, it was that love shouldn't be hard, it should come second nature to you. It shouldn't be something that you have to bend and break for.

Loving Blitz was as easy as counting one two three, and that's exactly how it _should_  be.

**Author's Note:**

> Why am I up this late? Idk but it gave me inspiration for a blitzstone Drabble that I've been falling asleep whilst writing oOPS


End file.
